


Reunited

by NerdyNygma



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-26
Updated: 2014-03-26
Packaged: 2018-01-17 03:14:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1371802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NerdyNygma/pseuds/NerdyNygma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*Inspired by the second trailer from X-Men: Days of Future Past* It had been so long since they had seen each other or even talked. Now so close after so long the attraction was undeniable even if they both knew it would never work. *It makes it sound a lot sappier than it is*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reunited

After having been broken out of jail and been given an account of what was going on, Erik found himself prepared for a fight. He was glad to fight against the humans. After all he had been proved right, the fear and suspicion from the humans had turned to hate and now they were seeking to destroy mutant-kind.

Even so as much as he wanted to kill humans and prove mutant superiority Erik wanted to avoid causing the extinction of mutant-kind in the process. To stop the future that Logan had apparently come back from to stop.

Now as he, Charles, Hank and Logan tracked Mystique down he couldn't help but be impressed by Mystique's abilities and tactics. 'She's clearly learned quite a bit in the last few years', he thought to himself as they followed Mystique's trail.

Eventually they caught up to her. Even if Mystique had learned a lot in the years since he had seen her, he remembered the same tactics, as he had taught her many of the tactics she was now using.

The commotion created once they caught up to Mystique allowed not only her but also Erik to slip away unseen. Charles appeared disheartened by his encounter with Mystique while Logan and Hank were trying to do damage control. 'Maybe Charles finally sees the mutant Mystique instead of that human façade Raven.' Erik thought as he followed her.

While the commotion around them remained the centre of attention Erik was able to catch up to Mystique. He reached to grab her arm before she could get away but before he could blink Erik found himself shoved against the back wall of a small booth.

"Stop following me." Mystique said with venom in her voice as she held a blade to his throat. To anyone else it would have been a time to panic but Erik had noticed the blade was made of metal so posed no threat to him as he could bend it to his will. As the commotion continued no-one noticed the two in the booth.

"I know what I have to do. Not you and especially not Charles or anyone else you bought with you can stop me from doing what needs to be done." Mystique said pressing the blade closer to his throat.

"And what, my dear, would that be?" Erik asked already knowing the answer. Mystique narrowed her eyes at him and replied, "You know what."

"What makes you think I'm here to stop you?" He asked. Mystique faltered at the question. She knew that Erik despised humans as much if not more than her and knew she could count on him to be on her side. But the last few years had hardened her. She had been through too much to simply trust his word.

But being this close to Erik again had awakened feelings in her she thought had been buried a long time ago. She had moved on after his imprisonment. But now in this enclosed area she felt the same pull towards him she had felt back in 1962. The same pull that made her climb into his bed naked after Hank had rejected her. The same pull that was responsible for her choosing to leave with him instead of staying with Charles.

If she was naïve she would wonder if he was capable of using his control of magnetism on her. Her body reacted free from her mind and she found herself leaning towards him.

Seeing Mystique leaning towards him, Erik too leaned towards her. In his mind he remembered Charles' words from on the jet. 'You took the things that mean the most to me' and his reply,'Maybe you should have fought harder for them'. Knowing that they had been talking about Mystique. But Mystique had made up her own mind, he hadn't forced her no matter what Charles believed.

Erik felt the same attraction towards Mystique as well. However, he was attracted to her natural skin. She was an exquisite beauty that had hidden behind a human mask. Erik knew that even as the years had passed Charles still didn't see the true beauty that was Mystique. All Charles saw was the human mask she had worn. He saw Raven, not Mystique.

Finally, their lips touched and it seemed as if it hadn't been 10 years since they had last seen each other. Even as the kiss deepened both remained aware of their surroundings and on guard. Both knew that to lose themselves in the kiss, no matter how much they may want to as they had done years ago, would mean the other gaining the upper hand.

They kissed for what seemed an eternity but in reality was no more than a minute. The blade at Erik's neck moved away as Mystique's arms wrapped around his neck. He pulled her against him and wrapped his arms around her waist.

Pulling away from one another they remained close, their arms wrapped around each other. Whatever would happen next, whether she betrayed him or he betrayed her they both knew that the attraction between them was too strong to deny.

No matter if they failed to save the future or not, in that moment wrapped around each other again they knew their attraction would keep them coming back to one another. Both now held the same views and ideology. Both despised humans and both believed in mutant superiority.

And no matter how hard he tried to deny it, Erik admired Mystique for her dedication to the cause and doing what he couldn't. It didn't matter what side they were on because they always found their way back to each other.

Whether that be as allies, enemies or lovers.


End file.
